Raine Levan (Deimos)
Raine Levan or sometimes referred to as "Rain" is the only son of Bryce Levan and is cursed with ''The Sight''. He was the commander of the Galbadian Army during the age of the Lunar Cry. In 'Castra, '''Raine serves as its ''Gatekeeper and is in charge of monitoring who enters and leaves the town. Etymology The name "Raine" is an old name which means "advice, army and warrior" which fits in with Raine's large military background. The second name "Levan" has no meaning but is sometimes related with the name "Levianthan" which is an Aeon. Deimos, is the greek word for "Fear". Quotes *''"Fear; Subjecting yourself to it either just makes you suffer more, or you grow stronger and overcome it. It is a game of chance, and I am the one who decides."'' - Raine Levan Background Raine was born in Deling City to a rich household. His mother was unknown to him so he was just raised by his father and various maids which helped around the Palace. He longed to become a commander of the army, just like his father. Raine spent most of his time reading stories about fantasies and also training in the courtyards to harness his skills with a variety of different weapons. In school, Raine was usually in the top classes and was respected by many of his school peers since he was so important to both the city and the country of Galbadia. Fall of Bryce When Raine was a teenager he had noticed a change in his father's behaviour. He had become more depressed and Raine longed to find out what was going on behind the scenes of his father's life. Little did he know was that his father had made a deal with a crossroads demon to acquire angelic weapons so he could kill Raine's mother, who was in fact Siren the Aeon. But with this deal, Bryce only had 10 years to live and to ask for such a powerful weapon the crossroad demon announced that Raine would be cursed with The Sight. When Raine found out about what his father had done when he was in his deathbed due to an incurable disease before the time he would have been killed by hellhounds, Raine set out to find the crossroad demon who had made a deal with him to seek some sort of revenge. However when Raine met with the demon, he found out that he had been cursed by his own father with something he could never get rid of even if he had wished. With both the feeling of losing both his father and his sanity, Raine had become cold and ruthless during his teenage years. When Bryce passed away, Raine became the new commander of the army and began a reign of fear in Galbadia. From learning about what his mother had done to his father to drive him into such dishonor, Raine swore that he would kill any angelic being that would ever come to his presence with the very weapons he inherited when his father died. The Sight After the death of his father, Raine noticed that he was afflicted with the curse, the moment his father took his last breath. Raine was in a comatose state for a month, experiencing vivid dreams and visions which explained the power of The Sight. When he had awoken, his take over of the Galbadian Army had begun and people noticed the personality changed that occured after he awakening. Raine however, kept his curse secret and constantly used his dreams and visions to learn more about the powers he now held. The Sight, being the personfication of Fear itself, led Raine to believe that he should rule using fear as his prime weapon. Raine's ideals were becoming successful each passing day, he regarded the curse as a gift intill he would realise years later how much he would really suffer. The Lunar Cry Raine had a dream where the witch, Ultimecia, came to him and told him to seek out a cave beneath Deling City, where he will later find a casket which contained the remains of the witch. Doubting the reality, Raine found the casket in hidden catacombs which rested beneath the bustling city. From his own knowledge, he knew that Ultimecia was a powerful ruler and was capable of creating incredible things. In a later dream, Ultimecia promised that she would grant him anything she wanted and also more power to kill angels. Raine, who loved the idea, followed Ultimecia's instructions which were to be carried out when the Lunar Cry occured. He was to sacrifice thousands of people in the catacombs, where their spiritual energy would be absorbed by Ultimecia's tainted body and brought back to life. He was successful with his task, kidnapping thousands of people from places such as Besiad and Palumpolum whilst the Lunar Cry gave birth to millions of new monsters onto the Planet. When Ultimecia was revived, she became Galbadia's new ruler, with Raine as her second in command. Ultimecia Raine served as Ultimecia's right-hand man during her reign. But he was becoming increasingly irritated and was becoming jealous of her influence in Galbadia. When Felix and the others arrived to confront Ultimecia and kill her, Raine stood from a distance and watched the fight. But when Ultimecia had pretty much won against her assassin's, Raine took the chance and drove Skotono through her heart and killed her immediatly. Even though Felix had fled afterward, and Raine had betrayed Ultimecia - and ultimatly betrayed Galbadia - he was thrown into an asylum for his major crime. Prison Changing Allegiance The Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Raine kept close to the main party consisting of Genesis, Ri, Elle and co. Even though it was mainly just Felix who allowed him to stay with them during the terror, Raine served as a perfect bodyguard and showed no fear to the demons and other monsters which crawled from hell. This was when he acquired his second weapon, Telos, even though it is unknown where he acquired the sword and if it bares any special auguments in the blade which made it effective against the demonic forces. Protector of the Camp With the Apocalypse over, Raine decided to protect the camp where the survivors of the disaster stayed. This was when his name had changed to just "Rain" as the people of the camp assumed that the linearity and coldness of his lifestyle fell like constant rain, never stopping. Since Raine never really made close bonds with the group he protected, he kept his distance and helped them from the sidelines whether they liked it or not. Raine constantly battled the new monsters which had tried to penetrate through to the camp, which gradually built up his skills more and he became unbeatable. Raine lusted for more to challenge him and sometimes went far out to more remote areas to feed his hunger for stronger opponents. But Raine's solitude had slowly began to turn to lonliness and he knew that he would never be forgiven for what he did in the past. Raine's thoughts on his curse had deepened and he refused to sleep as often as normal which caused him to become increasingly irritated and angry. Growth of The Sight The Sight had festered into something greater in Raine's body as the darkness in the world had begun to become more less in supply. It acted as a counter-balance and turned Raine's eyes to a crimson red. His powers had become more controllable but more deadly and the visions he saw when he slept were more vivid. Raine's skills with his weapons had become more fast and precise and not even Damon wanted to spar with him because of his aggression. But Raine soon had to have enough of doing the same thing every day and went out to find a new place but he was stopped by Damon, Justy and Kota before they were all attacked by Neo Bahamut. The Pact Neo-Bahamut was a wandering summon, and when Elle managed to gain the trust of all the other summons, Neo-Bahamut gave her a request. He would mark 3 people she knew (Kai, Raine and Hayden) and she would have to pick one to be Neo-Bahamut's pact partner. However, whoever was picked would have to sacrifice one of their senses. Elle knew that Hayden could not afford to lose anymore senses and would be unfair, and Kai was valuable to remain healthy with no afflictions because she was a doctor. So Raine was the last option, and the Pact was made. Raine sacrificed his sight to gain both the trust and the powers of Neo-Bahamut. However, he made a smart move, because The Sight he was cursed with still allowed him to see with his eyes closed, even though it darkened the world around him. He lived in a world of forever nightfall. Castra Personality Raine is a cold and heartless man who makes decisions based on what good it would do rather than thinking about emotional impact. Gradually Raine develops little room for care for those who consider they are close to him but he remains quiet and distant from the main group due to conflicts he has in his mind. Raine is brutal with his honesty and spares no one from his bluntness. He is extremely analytical and precise. Raine has a tendency to question all the details in life but keeps such thoughts to himself. He often drifts into a world of his own, blanking out lifeforms around him and often comparing simple everyday things to much more meaningful ones. Appearance Raine wears mainly dark clothing. Deep reds, greys and blacks. His usual attire is a black t-shirt, with a long black over-coat which reaches down to his lower legs. He also wears arm guards, both equipped with hidden razor like grooves on the sides. He also wears black suits. Before esperisation, his hair was black and he bore red eyes. Afterwards he developed silver hair and a steel eye colour. This was because of his transfer to Neo-Bahamuts body. Raine's hair seems to have the ability to switch between two colours, Black or Silver. It is believed that when he awakes with silver hair, it is Neo-Bahamut's influence. If he awakens with black hair, it is entirely Raine. They represent both Light and Dark in the subject of Fear. Strengths Raine has gained a lot of strength mentally and physically from his curse which reflects the amount of strange weaknesses. *Emotionally Strong - Raine never really gets bogged down by a lot of stuff even though it appears to others that he does. He can look after himself and understands himself very well which he believes if he does then he can know others much better. He doesn't tend to take anything personally. Even though he has a lot of regret and guilt - he never seems to experience sadness. *Increased Speed - Raine seems a lot more faster than the average human. Both physically and mentally. He is capable of coming up with solutions incredibly fast and able to react very quickly to certain situations because of his ability to predict. Physically he is lightning fast with his blade and it often takes people a while to figure out what has just happened. Weapons Raine before his change of heart used to weird guns and also the "Angel-Killing Sword" which was shaped like a katana with elaborate carvings at the handle, it's sheath black and gilded with gold thread. He named that sword "Skotono". He then adopted another sword which was like a wakizashi, which is a smaller blade which he has named "Telos" Abilities Being an Aeon, Raine is extremely powerful. However, most of his abilities are withdrawn and he often does not utilize him in his current role unless he so needs to. Most of his abilities have a limited timescale attached, though if he were to perform such in his true form, some of the effects may be permanent. *Animal Manipulation: The power to influence animal behaviour. *Astral Vision: The ability to see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting one's enviroment. *Chrono Vision: The ability to see the past, present and future. *Fear Manipulation: The power to sense and manipulate the fears of oneself and others. *Mental Breakdown: The power to cause psychological breakdowns and mental collapse. *Nightmare Manipulation: The power to enter and manipulate nightmares. Trivia *Hates the feeling of cotton wool. *Has no phobias. *Raine adores any type of animal. *Uncomfortable around children. *Doesn't like being photographed. *Is a virgin. Gallery 33.png 4.png 22.png 5.png 11.png Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Characters Category:Aeon